Vegeta Jr
Vegeta Jr. is a descendant of Vegeta and Bulma, although it is unknown whether he is descended through Trunks or Bulla. He is the son of Bulma Leigh. His son and daughter-in-law are Dr Shorts and Franny Briefs, his grandchildren are Boxer, Viktoria & Riaco and his honorary grandchild is Jincade. Appearance As a child, Vegeta Jr. physically resembles Vegeta, down to his upright standing hairstyle and widow's peak. The hairstyle of Vegeta Jr. resembles that of his ancestor, Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. also wears an outfit similar to the one his ancestor Vegeta wears during in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except his pants are shorter. He also wears finger-less gloves. Now, Vegeta Jr still resembles Vegeta but as an adult he has grey hair and a grey beard. Vegeta Jr. also wears an armor similar to the one his ancestor Vegeta wears during the saiyan saga-cell saga. Personality Vegeta Jr's personality is shown reminiscent of his ancestor Vegeta. Vegeta Jr, early in the series, is aggressive and egotistic. He is not afraid of killing a subordinate when he no longer considers them useful. Vegeta retains an eternal rivalry with Goku Jr, with his Super Saiyan transformation being triggered by his inferiority complex. Later in the Dragon Ball XL story, however, Vegeta proves to be a bit of a family man. His initial relationship with Tahlia is generally unknown, with the only evidence being his two children Shorts and Rayce, along with his wife Tahlia developing a love towards Vegeta. It isn't until Vegeta fights Leech alone (due to his urge to avenge Goku Jr) that the viewer is informed of his caring nature towards his family. It's blatantly obvious that Vegeta cares about his family, especially being overprotective of his granddaughter Viktoria. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations * Maximum Flasher: 'Vegeta Jr draws his right hand back to his right side and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * 'Big Bang Attack: 'In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. * 'Galick Gun: 'To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ''ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. * 'Final Flash: '''Final Flash is an energy wave attack used by Vegeta. It is one of his most powerful signature attacks, along with Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack. In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. * 'Full Power Energy Blast Volley: 'This is a combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ''ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. This technique is usually used as a last resort or a desperation move, typically motivated by frustration or rage. * 'Atomic Blast: '''Vegeta raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. The Final Impact looks similar to Vegeta Jr's Maximum Flasher. * 'Final Shine Attack: The first version has Vegeta Jr putting his right hand to his side and forming a green energy sphere then he brings his hand forward and fires a green energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The second version has Vegeta Jr performing the attack simply using the Final Flash stance instead. * Heat Dome Attack: 'First Vegeta Jr throws his opponent up in the air and points both his hands up in the air. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. * 'Shine Shot: 'The user prepares a ball of fire in their hands and throws it, tossing the fireball at the opponent to severely burn them or worse. The user sometimes moves in a sideways direction after firing the attack. * 'Rebellion Edge: 'Vegeta Jr creates yellow Ki energy swords in both of his hands and ascends to the sky, then he goes all out spinning towards and slashes the opponent with them. * 'Heat Phalanx: Vegeta Jr starts the attack by slamming his right fist into the palm of his left hand, engulfs his fist in what appears to be fire (which might be his ki), and delivers a powerful uppercut to his opponent. * Rebellion Trigger: 'This is basically a Final Spirit Cannon fired in the form of an Energy wave. Vegeta uses this in his Super Saiyan form to struggle against Margo's final attack. Vegeta wins the clash, and his energy wave sends Margo flying into space. * 'Final Spirit Cannon: 'As he says "I'll blow you away!",Vegeta Jr puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he shouts "THIS ENDS NOW!" as he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. * 'Final Revenger: First, Vegeta Jr grabs his clenched fist as he charges at the opponent and punches them in their face before reverse side kicking them up into the air. Then, he yells as he flies after the opponent and punches them up into the air again. Next, he grabs the opponent by their head and leaps over behind to knee them up further into the air. Finally, Vegeta flies up above the opponent and Double Axe Handle punches them down to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. * '''Super Saiyan: '''Vegeta Jr. uses this form against Goku Jr. in the World Martial Arts Tournament. He appears exactly the same as Vegeta does when he goes Super Saiyan, his hair not changing shape, but the color going blonde and having a more pronounced aura, as well as his eyes turning blue-green. Category:Saiyan Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:Males Category:Male